


The Most Beautiful Thing He's Ever Seen

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Love, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: "He watched her slip on the familiar red shirt, the Uchiha crest replacing the familiar circle on her back."Sasuke swears he's never seen anything more beautiful than the Uchiha crest on Sakura's back.Written for SasuSaku Month: Day 23: Something beautiful
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Most Beautiful Thing He's Ever Seen

The first thing he noticed about her was her brain. She was easily able to tell they were in a genjustu before the written test in the Chunin Exams. He had to use the sharingan to cheat on some of the questions, but she knew exactly as she was doing.

He watched as she confidently moved her pencil around the paper, answering each question easily, like it was a simple magazine personality test that girls her age were always taking. He swore he’d never seen anything so beautiful.

The second thing he noticed was her bravery, the way she put on a brave face and lied to Naruto after her fight with the Sound Ninja. Sakura was beaten to a pulp and still she didn’t want to worry her teammates. Sasuke found her beautiful despite the blood, bruises, and tears on her face.

The third thing he noticed was her compassion. She was always there when he needed her. In the hospital, after a hard battle, even as he left the village she tried to give herself to him fully, to make the village a home for him once more. Saying goodbye to her was one of the hardest things he’d ever done. That’s why he thanked her, she deserved that much.

The fourth thing he noticed was her strength. He swore he had never seen anything sexier than the day he saw her level the very ground a bunch of White Zetsus were standing on. He couldn’t help but smirk, his girl was the most powerful kunoichi in all of the five great nations. Did he just call her “his girl” in his head?

The fifth thing he noticed was her inner strength, the way she was always ready to forgive, even people like him, who didn’t deserve it. She confessed her feelings to him, trying to save him from his darkness once more and her repaid her with an awful genjustu that made her think he attacked her. Even as he lied bleeding out next to Naruto she forgave him, healing his arm and telling him he better be sorry for everything he did.

It wasn’t until after their wedding that she became most beautiful to him. It was the day they got the Uchiha crest put onto all of her clothes. He watched her slip on the familiar red shirt, the Uchiha crest replacing the familiar circle on her back. He traced the outline of the fan with his fingers. She was his. She was intelligent, brave, compassionate and strong, and she was all his. He was still amazed that this incredible woman did him the honor of marrying him.

“What are you looking at?” Sakura asked shyly as she finished dressing, crest displayed proudly on her back.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. She probably thought he was _just_ watching her change. “You’re beautiful.” He said simply. “You in that crest, it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”


End file.
